new story idea
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: no summary yet but it involves Niklaus Mikaelson with my originals characters and Bonnie Bennett
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Dreams (Flashbacks)

Razea Rose's P.O.V.-

When I was a little girl ever since I can remember, these dreams that come to me are about this majestic family living peacefully then I would have nightmares of this same family…

Razea linked herself to Niklaus when she was little, and not knowing about her witch powers

Niklaus started to have dreams about a young girl, she was his confidant

He doesn't tell no one until after his siblings were changed into vampires and him a hybrid

Chapter Two- dreams cont.(the next couple nights)

Overtime the dreams progress and sometimes became too intense

Razea starts to have dreams of the Original Family

Razea dreams still consist of the Original family but this time it had the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson

One night when Razea is still sleeping ,her dreams went sideways as always when she dreams of the Original Family…but this time it becomes real to the point where she has a conversation with the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson

Razea and Niklaus continued to have conversation in these dreams, some of these conversations including the rest of the Original Family…meanwhile Stefan is trying get Bonnie to understand her wiccan powers but Bonnie doesn't want help from Stefan so she goes to Razea and her grams to understand her wiccan powers since she is tied to Razea and her family

Razea still continues to have dreams of Niklaus and his family

One night Niklaus interacts with and tells her something important

Razea's grams does a spell to link Razea and Bonnie also Caroline to the Mikaelson Siblings and in turn Razea feels Damon stab Elijah, but what happens next surprise Razea's grandmother when Razea quickly healed from the stab wound so she has a secret of her own to tell her grand mother

3\. Chapter Three- A trip down south

a) Razea's dreams become too intense when she starts to have dreams of the original family, especially the original hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson…so Bonnie suggested to her best friend to talk to her grandmother about it

b) That Friday Bonnie decided to stay over Razea's gram's house, when she came over with her clothes the weekend…Bonnie had a vision of Kol Mikaelson and her together so she told Razea's gram about it so Razea's gram told them that they should go to New Orleans to visit for the weekend where they can meet the first vampires called the Mikaelson Family

c) Bonnie finds out that she is tied with Razea and her blood line, also they are both tied to the first vampires created…and they should not be scared of them

d)While Razea is having dreams of the Original Family especially about Niklaus Mikaelson,Bonnie and Caroline are having dreams about Niklaus's siblings…for Bonnie she is having dreams about Kol Mikaelson and for Caroline she is having dreams of one named Finn Mikaelson

4\. Chapter Four- Masquerade Ball

a)Stefan and Damon ask Bonnie to help them by her using her powers,meanwhile Caroline has too much control of her vampire powers…so Razea tells Bonnie to be careful and she will also tell grams to let Caroline in on the plan because she is part of the plan with the Mikaelson Family

b) Before the masquerade ball at the Lockwoods, Razea gets a call from Niklaus and then they have a conversation…while Bonnie gets a call from Elijah telling her that Razea and Elena need to get kidnap but only Elena needs to be rescued

c)After Razea and Elena get kidnap by their kidnappers named Rose-Marie and Trevor, they end up calling Klaus Mikaelson to make a deal for their freedom...but when Elijah Mikaelson comes instead to make the deal when he arrives to the old house to his surprise he sees his brother's girlfriend **.** So when Rose-Marie and Trevor ask Elijah for their freedom, the deal goes south when he sees his brother's girlfriend's arm wounded…Elijah granted Rose-Marie's mate Trevor his freedom by killing him which gave the Salvatore brothers the chance to rescued Elena and Rose-Marie not caring that they left Razea there with Elijah also caring what he does with her at the house **.**

5\. Chapter Five- Elijah's brother comes

a)After Elijah calls his brother named Niklaus Mikaelson that he found the next doppelgangner,also that his girlfriend also is here and that he needs to call her just to say hello…so once the brothers hanged up on eachother then Niklaus's cell phone started to ring and he looked down to see it was his girlfriend calling him **.** So Niklaus decided to call his girlfriend's best friend named Bonnie Bennett, and he told her that he is coming to town and not to tell Razea because he wanted to surprise her by coming to town **.**

b)At this point Niklaus is beating himself up for not answering Razea's phone calls but he couldn't be upset with himself he had to focus on breaking the curse that was place upon him by his mother and father **.**

6\. Chapter Six- history lesson part one

a)Elena is confused to why these older vampires coming after her, so she calls Elijah to explain to her exactly why they are after her…they meet at a neutral place to talk about the curse and why the vampires are after her and why she is needed **.** Meanwhile Razea and Bonnie are making a room up for Elijah to stay in while he is here, that was until Razea stop and went to call Niklaus so her grandmother ended up helping Bonnie finish Elijah's room…after Elijah gives Elena a history lesson which took a drastic turn so Elijah goes to Razea's grandmother's house where her grandmother allowed Elijah to enter so she can show what they did to the bedroom to make him feel welcome **.**

b)While Elijah and Razea's grandmother talk in the living room, meanwhile Bonnie went to Razea's room to talk to her…when Bonnie came into her room she saw Razea with tears in her eyes cause Niklaus is still ignoring her phone calls and text **.** Elijah accidently herd the conversation between Bonnie and Razea and vow to have a talk with his brother once he is in his original body again,maybe that is why Niklaus is not answering his girlfriend's phone calls and text…maybe he wants to break the curse so he can have a talk with his girlfriend when he is back in his original body again **.**

7\. Chapter Seven- ritual

a) While everyone is going about their business Razea is trying to plan her birthday party and also upset and pissed off that her boyfriend is still not answering her calls and text, meanwhile Niklaus is getting himself upset for the fact he is not answering his girlfriend calls and text…but right now he has to focus on getting back into his original body and the ritual that can release his werewolf side to make him the original hybrid **.**

b) After the ritual takes place and Niklaus is back in his original body as the original hybrid, he finally calls his girlfriend because it is still her birthday only to come to find out she is still upset and pissed off that they need to talk when he comes backs retrieving his things from storage **.**

8\. Chapter Eight- family reunion

a) Niklaus resurrects his baby sister named Rebekah and that the person she calls mommy is waiting to see her also it is not Esther

b) Meanwhile Elena is alive and that he needed to take care of something and that he will call Razea back as soon as he can **.**

9\. Chapter Nine- Grand Ball

a) now that the Salvatore brothers awoke the rest of the original family including Esther Mikaelson the mother of the original siblings, so Esther decided to host a grand ball pretending that she is happy that her family is whole again which resulted in her planning her children's demise…meanwhile Niklaus invites Razea after that Razea does and spell on Kol and Finn in case anything bad happens to them they will come back to life **.** So at the ball Razea gives Elijah a heads up to not drink the champagne cause that would ultimately link them forever which Elijah nodded

b) Kol becomes close to Bonnie again after missing each other in New Orleans

c) Finn becomes close to Caroline despite his mother telling him not to get close to her

10\. Chapter Ten- search for the cure part one

a)Rebekah tells her new found family about Damon's plan to kill Klaus and his family, but there is one advantage is that Bonnie and Caroline are now linked to the Mikaelson Siblings just how Razea is to the siblings

b) Jeremy gets his hunter's mark to start the search of the cure of vampirism

11\. Chapter Eleven- Trying to kill the original family

a) Bonnie and Razea unlink Finn to Sage

b) Razea forgot to take off the spell that she did on Finn and Kol so they didn't die at the ball, so when the Stefan and Elena went to kill Finn…they ended up killing Sage that was inside the Salvatore's house

12\. Chapter Twelve- history lesson part two

a)Rebekah tells Elena some of her and her family history or what she can remember and after that she goes and moves her stuff back to Razea and her grandmother's house,Razea is the only person that Rebekah and Kol call mommy… sure esther is their biological mother but Razea has been more of a mother to them then she has **.**

b)Niklaus gives them a history lesson on their new enemy called the brotherhood of the five a group of vampire hunters

13\. Chapter Thirteen- Niklaus's moment of clarity

a)Niklaus sleeps with Razea instead of Hayley and gets her pregnant and knows that he got his girlfriend pregnant,also that same night he sees a distinctive mark that he knows all to well on Razea's right shoulder blade

b)Niklaus wants to leave Mystic Falls but he doesn't want to leave his girlfriend behind but he understands that she is close to graduation,so he tells her grandmother that he is leaving for New Orleans to settle some stuff there…and if he gets an invitation for his girlfriend's graduation he will come to watch her get her diploma **.** So Razea's grandmother agree and then told him that her graddaughter got accepted to a few colleges in New Orleans which brought a smile on his face **.**

Fourteen- Graduation

a)Razea mails her very few invitations to the original family including Niklaus and her aunt caos inrupts during graduation ceremony which Niklaus saves the day

b)Razea can't take no more drama in this town so she make a deal with Niklaus but telling her grandmother her two best friends and her new found aunt her and Niklaus's idea I don't know what is going to happen next…..


	2. hey

Hey my fellow readers and follower I need help deciding what title should be I have the outline and some information choices are:

a)little girl don't grow up too fast

b)dreams about two souls

c) Niklaus's moment of clarity

I'm going for the choice a but I want to see what other readers and followers say first,but I'm still working on my other stories if you guys have any ideas for them I'm open for suggestions-Rubydragonjewel


End file.
